Jack Vessalius
Jack Vessalius (Jakku Bezariusu ジャック ベザリウス also known as Jack Bezarius) is the once supposed hero, and in reality the most likely cause of the Tragedy of Sablier; his body is currently in Oz's possesion and he was Oswald Baskerville's best friend. Description Appearance He wears white skin-tight pants with a long green and gold coat and a white ruffled blouse. Jack looks uncannily like a grown-up Oz with a long golden braid that goes to his thighs. He has long golden eyelashes and emerald eyes like Oz's, but with a different aura. He often wears white gloves over his hands, and in most instances is shown with a pair of white and black boots. He has a pair of royal blue earrings that Lacie gave to him, the right one having been kept by Lacie and later worn by her for the four months after their reunion, while Jack had worn the left one for their first eight years since meeting. Oswald hands Jack the right earring Lacie had been wearing when he tells him of her death. Oz and Gilbert meet him when they are taken to the Cheshire Cat's dimension. The "hero" of 100 years ago and the one who "defeated" Glen Baskerville. He is currently residing in Oz's body and can 'possess' Oz and speak through him. When in control, Jack also has full control of Alice's chain power. He is revealed to have some sort of connection with Alice's memories and Gilbert's past. Personality Jack is just like Oz, he's almost always happy. He can be serious on occasion, but is usually highly active and cheerful. He is decidedly kind, but he is never truly trusted. Something else that's very famous about Jack in particular is that he can give this sharp expression that is supposed to look right through a to a person's inner self. He harbors a grudge against his family because of his twisted years growing up, but hides it away when he is with other people. Lacie is the only person whom he's ever confessed it to. Plot / Earliest chapters Working with Pandora Arc Fragments of Jack's soul now reside in Oz Vessalius. Jack first appears in a curtained doorway, and though Oz cannot see his face, Jack reaches out to him, and warns him that The Will of the Abyss had been watching him, Gilbert, and Alice for a long time, before disappearing as Oz and Alice reappear in the present world. This is the first piece of the memories that they retreive together, and happens right as Break was questioning Alice. Cheshire's Dimension Arc Jack appears to Gilbert and Oz in Cheshire's dimension as a physical embodiment of Alice's memories. he rescues Oz from Cheshire, estounding him with the revealation that Break is waiting to fight him. Jack pulls Oz through the mirrior, then leads him straight to Gil, who was wounded after his fight with Cheshire, but was luckily still alive after falling from the large balcony. Jack then sends Oz to save Alice from getting hurt by her memories, whilst Gilbert rests. Gil, after Oz's hurried alliance to rescue Alice, and Jack's teleporting Oz to where she was located, pulls out his gun and prepares to fire at Jack. Jack laughs at Gil's rising suspicion and the threat of his shot, and says that he had never thought the day would come when Gil pulled a gun out on him. He then surprises Gil by walking closer, asking him why he was waiting. He then presses his forehead against the barrel, telling him to go ahead and take his shot. Gil freezes, reminded of Oz's own near-death experience at his gun, and Jack reaches out to him, pushing the gun away so he can see Gil. He then asks Gil if he has truly forgotten everything, at which Gil reacts, pulling out of his reach and falling to his knees in terror. He then says that he doesn't want to remember anything, at which Jack says he understands, and that he doesn't have to. He says that what happened during the tragedy would probably always leave Gil, Vincent and Alice with scars that would never fully heal. Jack then communicates to Oz, directing him through Alice's worst memory of the Tragedy, where she is present. When Oz approaches her voice, Jack realizes and warns him that he is about to see something terrible, but is necessary for continuing his investigation with Alice. Oz witnesses the murder of Alice, the human Alice, and he convulses with the revealation. Jack feels this, and exclaims that they're in a pickle now, as the revealation was too much for Oz to bear. Oz sees Alice's conciousness and starts to use B-Rabbit to destroy Cheshire's dimension out of Alice's growing fears of her own situation. After coming out of Cheshire's dimension at Pandora's Headquarters, Jack possesses Oz to tell Pandora who he is, and that Oz is not a threat. He tells them that Glen is able to return to their world, and that he will once again help stop the Baskervilles who are searching for Glen. After brief instructions to protect Oz and prepare for the Baskervilles, he disposseses Oz, promising to reveal more to him eventually. Latowidge School Arc Jack later possessed Oz once again in order to talk to Lotti, Doug and Fang, who were fighting Oz, Elliot and Leo in order to force Jack to show himself. Jack used B-Rabbit to vanquish the attacking chain Leon, and he briefly talked to the Baskervilles about the Tragedy, saying pleasantly that he had not expected for Lotti and himself to meet again like this. Lottti announces his presence with contempt, saying that he should be quite happy with the way things turned out, with the Vessalius family becoming famous and wealthy. He is appalled when Lotti suggests that he killed Glen only in order to gain fame and glory, and states quietly that he cannot say more without ruining his good friend's name. He uses B-Rabbit's presence to threaten and banish the Baskervilles from the school. The Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Jack once again came out during Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony. Yura creates his own trap for Oz and his companions while Oz attempts to allow the ceremony to become a distraction from Pandora's own motives: to gain the sealing stone hidden in the basement. Jack used B-Rabbit's chains to mortally wound Isla Yura and stop him from destroying the Third Sealing Stone, causing a second Tragedy. Yura is pleasantly astonished when he realizes that it is the real Jack, and begins to ask him disturbing questions about the nature of the Tragedy. Jack is disgusted, and tells him to be quiet; Jack then takes up the sword Isla dropped, and with a nonchalant "Goodbye", kills Yura. With Leo causing mayhem after being thrown into shock because of Elliot's death, Jack uses B-Rabbit's power by possessing Oz once again to impale Leo, even though Leo had seen the error of his ways, and Oz had been prepared to create a truce. Jack explained that Leo was still alive, and that Glen's soul made him dangerous, so they needed to finish him off. Oz resisted to the point of losing conciousness, as Jack stunned his audience with the revealation; "Glen is... a hindrance." The next page cuts to Oz, knocked unconcious. In the next chapter, Jack turns back to him, still not having taken full control of Oz's body, and asks if Oz is dreaming, or viewing his memories. It turns out that Jack had warped all that was known about the true Tragedy of Sablier. History/ Tragedy of Sablier Arc Jack Vessalius was the son of one of the male nobles of the Vessalius Family - a third rate noble family-, and a woman with whom he produced Jack in an act of adultery. Jack's father told Jack's mother that he loved her, and then abandoned her, returning to the Vessalius Household. When Jack was young, she gave him a keepsake with the Vessalius Family Crest on it, telling him that he looked so much like his father. People often were crude to Jack, calling him disgusting for being born out of wedlock. Jack's mother eventually went crazy with her obsession and loneliness. She is shown beating Jack, questioning why his father never came back for her, as she'd been waiting all those years just for him. This made Jack hate his parents and ran away for an unknown amount of time. Winter was fast approaching and Jack was dirty, cold, and wrapped in an old blanket in the streets. All of a sudden he was approached by a girl about his age, with black hair and red eyes. She introduced herself as Lacie, while Jack inwardly wondered just who she was. Soon Lacie sat down and began explaining to Jack that she had run away from home because someone named Oswald got into a disagreement with her, so she wasn't going to return home until he apologized. Jack was still confused as to why she was telling him, saying that he didn't really care. Lacie got annoyed, saying that he should have a lot of questions for her; like why she was wearing a summer dress when it was sold cold out (Jack's mental note says he'd been wondering about that). Lacie explained that it was so cold that she could die, and jumped into Jack's blanket with him to stay warm. Jack asked harshly what was wrong with her, and she asked if he was finally taking an interest in her because he'd asked her a question. Jack then saw her eyes as she was leaning in, and felt as if her eyes were pulling him in. Lacie observed that he wasn't frightened of the 'child of misfortune', but Jack passed out from hunger immediately after she said this, unable to reply. When Jack reawakens, Lacie has returned from stealing food, a scarf, spoons, clothes and scissors from a store when they refused to give them to her. Jack wondered continuously during her speech just exactly who she was, confusing Lacie for a few moments. After Jack had been fed, Lacie began cutting his hair with the scissors she'd stolen. Lacie had noticed a necklace tied around Jack's wrist that had the Vessalius Family Crest on it, and she asked if he was related to them. Jack then proceeded to tell Lacie about his mother and father, and how he hates everyone now because of them, but he said that it didn't matter because he'd already lost everything. Lacie slashed Jack in the ear with the scissors, saying that he looked cute when he was in pain. She told him that he hadn't lost everything... he'd just his will to live. Lacie later told him to take what he wanted if he needed it, and even suggested that Jack sell his body for money, because he had good looks, though Jack immediately declines as it was a commonly dirty job. Lacie asks what his point is, and explains that he has to look at all the angles of the world, not just the simplest solution. Lacie then began singing and Jack loved her song, though it was sad, he enjoyed it because it made her happy, and smiled for the first time. Lacie then assumedly lead Jack into the forest outside of Sablier. Two traffickers then attacked Jack and Lacie, Jack was injured and pinned down during the fight. He cries out for her when the man holding her throws her to the ground, and after his outburst, is immediately face-planted back in his place. Lacie then explained that she didn't want to use her powers because the Baskervilles would be able to find her with it, but they'd dared to hurt Jack. She summoned B-Rabbit and proceeded to slaughter the traffickers, dancing in their blood. Three Baskervilles arrived seconds later, having followed B-Rabbit's power to Lacie. They explained that Oswald apologized and so Lacie could come home. Lacie gave a stunned Jack one of her earrings and told him never to forget the name "Baskerville" and that next time, Jack should come and find her. Jack then collapsed as Lacie and the Baskervilles left. He could only think of one thing: seeing her again. Jack then (likely) dedicated years to selling his body in order to one day meet Lacie again. I n the end, he was able to move up in status and was able to enter noble socials. He once again met Lacie, having had Miranda Barma introduce him to her brother, Arthur, as a musician to play at the event that the Barma's had organized for the Baskervilles. Jack hugged Lacie at the event, dropping his disguise and instrument, exclaiming that it had been 8 years since they last met. However, due to her being an Baskerville, the other Baskervilles present knocked him unconscious. They asked her if she knew him, in which she said no. He later wakes up in a room and meeting for the first time Glen Baskerville. They had an talk with each other. He asked if he could see Lacie. Glen told him that if Jack was to be tortured and murdered, they couldn't blame him for the crime as he was the ruler of that part of land. Jack smiled and said before killing him 'at least let me see Lacie once more'. Glen then received more on Jack as he never knew anything about a Jack being in the Vessalius clan. He then removed the hood of the Baskerville that was hiding behind him. He introduced him as Oswald his attendant. Jack asked if he knew him from somewhere. Oswald said no, as it's his job to montior the people around the mansion and this is the very first time meeting him face-to face. Glen said that it's surprising to seeing how Oswald is interested in other people. Owald said yes, but said that he couldn't help but notice Jack. Glen was shocked and said are you one of those people. Oswald doesn't know how to reply to that question and went on with his explaining. He then said that he couldn't help notice how Jack was making people unhappy. Glen started to laugh. Oswald went on to say that Jack was like clear water to the point where there are no fish meaning that there are few people within Jack's circle of friends. He then said that Jack was like an nobody and that caused Jack to blush due to his enthusiasm being dampened. Lacie then came and grabbed Jack away from them. Glen once again started to laugh. Jack's face was still red even though they reached the garden. Lacie then said that after these years that he had changed, he still was very pretty cute. Jack was surprised by this. Then he started to cry when he saw the earring that Lacie was wearing. He said that he learned a lot of things just to meet her again. She asked about his future plan and he said that meeting her was just like a dream. She continued with the topic rather shyly. Then Glen came out from behind them. He then said that Jack can come back to play again and handed him an map of the secret passage ways to the house. He then said to come back to here before she starts to not see reality again. They looked at him rather confused, but Jack just went on his way. Lacie asked what he was going to do with Jack and he said he hadn't decided yet. He then asked her if she had developed human feelings for him in which she said no. She then said why bother when she will be dead soon............ Jack arrived at Miranda Barma's house. She was covered in blood and was busy decapitating bodies. He told her that he has met the person she talked about, a pretty boy with purple eyes and black hair. She was very happy to learn of that. She then told him that he owes her a lot due to her helping him move up in status. She said that the price for all that was Oswald's head. He looked at her coldly. She was laughing uncontrollably and shouting that she must have his head so that they can be together forever. The house was filled with beheaded skeletons all around. Glen Baskerville After his reunion with Lacie, Jack became Oswald Baskerville's best friend. Oswald, at the time, was under his master, Glen . Together the two of them crafted a musical pocketwatch, which was meant to be a present for Lacie. Sometime after this, Lacie was sacrificed to the Abyss for '"unknown reasons"; this caused Jack to fall into a spiraling depression. 'Jack then dedicated a tomb to Lacie on the grounds of the Vessalius Mansion, where he left the pocketwatch that was meant for her. Jack and Alice later visited Lacie's Tomb numerous times'. -assumed- Jack snuck up on Lotti while she was spying on Glen in their first encounter, at which she suddenly pulled out a dagger on him. Glen noticed and told Jack to stop messing with Charlotte, and upon hearing her name, Jack started calling her Lotti, a name which she kept for 100 years. Jack was known to often use secret passageways in the Baskerville mansion in order to come see Glen, Charlotte found him one day and pounced, yanking on his braid while holding him down with her foot. She heatedly asked what he was doing there; she knew the doors were all guarded and watched, but still he found his way in day after day. When he explained how he got in, she released him and sat on him, asking him what his relationship was with her master. He looked up at her, wondering why she wouldn't just ask Glen himself. She confessed that she couldn't approach him, and Jack told her simply that he was his friend. Lotti found it suspicious, since her master liked to be alone. Later, after running away from Lotti again, Jack found Glen in the woods, sleeping with a bird on his head. Glen asked him what he was doing as Jack crept closer, and Jack observed that Glen had been awake. Jack smiles and says that he wishes the other men could see this, and explains to Oswald that he is relieved that he is just like everyone else. Glen denies it instantly, saying that Baskervilles cannot die as easily as Jack and the others can, and explained to Jack that he transfers his soul to a new body every 100 years. Glen also explains that Celia's chain, Humpty Dumpty, was his last body and that Humpty Dumpty would be able to locate his soul if it was ever lost before anyone else. Jack calls this attraction "kind of romantic", and catches Glen's interest. Glen then says that if he was ever lost for 100 years, Humpty Dumpty would be the one to find him. In the early winter, Jack found Glen sleeping outside and asked him once he had awoken if he was dreaming pleasant things, Glen denied it and it started to snow. Jack said that he loved the snow, although he was really thinking about how he hated the snow as it reminded him of the day that he first met Lacie. One day, Jack and Glen found the tower in the middle of the woods not far from the Baskerville mansion.There Jack finds Alice, who he befriends (because of how much she looked like Lacie, and because she had been confined in the same place). Jack then came to see Alice most days after their encounter to play with her, even promising to take her to the Vessalius' rose garden one day. Though Alice looked a lot like Lacie, and he befriended her, there was another personality that inhabited her body every now and then. This personality was The Will of the Abyss. Jack could tell she was different from Alice because of her love of light clothing and because Cheshire loved her, whereas when Alice was in her own body, Cheshire hated her. Jack soon brought Glen's Valets, Gilbert and Vincent to meet Alice, and right away Alice remarked on how Vincent was a "child of misfortune" and was looking to entertain herself with it, which caused Gilbert to attack Alice for being mean to his brother; Vincent hated Alice from there on because she made Gilbert violent and caused Jack to regret his choice to bring them there. Soon, Vincent had found Cheshire wandering, and so he used a pair of scissors to cut out Cheshire's eyes; Vincent then delivered Alice her dead cat. Vincent heard from Alice later that Gilbert was going to be killed by Glen so that he could inhabit Gil's body, and even though Jack was begging Glen not to, Glen would not budge on his decision, and when Jack asked if he was still desperate to obtain either the Will or the Harmony of the Abyss because of Lacie, Glen raised his sword against Jack, and so Jack was unable to save Gilbert. Miranda Barma then approached Vincent and taught him how to open the Gates to the Abyss during Glen's ceremony in order to save Gilbert. Vincent did this and saved Gil. Jack and Raymond Nightray then proceeded through the Baskerville mansion, only to find Miranda in the courtyard. Glen then ordered the Baskervilles to slaughter everyone in Sablier as nothing had meaning without Lacie and so the Tragedy of Sablier was started. Though apparently, aspects of this memory were altered by Jack himself as Jack started the Tragedy of Sablier instead of Glen. Jack was branded the hero after Sablier fell into the Abyss, though he wrote that he felt guilty for killing his best friend. Sometime after this, Arthur Barma organized a group of four sorcerers, who then proceeded to cut Jack's body into five pieces -after Jack had sought them out himself and died from a serious wound to the chest, his dying wish that they protect their country while he couldn't- and used them to bind Glen's soul with five Sealing Stones in order to prevent Glen from ever coming back. Though this is another memory warped by Jack as Glen's body was sealed rather than Jack's, implying that Arthur did so in order to prevent Jack from returning rather than Glen. Arthur later recorded the ceremony in his journal, saying Jack was used as the Seal, making it unclear if his allegiance was to Glen or Jack. The journal also included information about the Tragedy of Sablier, Humpty Dumpty and Arthur's confession about sealing Glen's body instead of Jack's. Jack's personal jounal soon came into the possession of Arthur Barma, who passed it down three generations to Rufus Barma. Abilities and Powers *Jack is able to possess and fully control Oz's body and B-Rabbit's power freely. This is because Oz has current possession over his body and was Jack's former chain. *Jack is an exceptional sword fighter. Relationships Oswald/Glen Baskerville - In the beginning they have an akward and tension-based start, but later they become best friends. They created the music box for Lacie, and spent a good amount of time around each other. Glen once says that he talks four times as much when he's around Jack; which, looking at the few words since, seems to mean that he is very introverted. He holds Oswald in high respect, as he is Lacie's brother; but is faced with Miranda's unwavering resolution. Lacie Baskerville- He is in love with her, and would in desperation do anything (it seems) to be with her. He believes her to be untamable, which is why he is so fond of her, and searches for her for eight years. Alice & Intention of the Abyss- He had a pretty good relationship with the white Alice, and he is always being cheerful with her, but with the other Alice he gets chills and becomes easily exhausted. The newborn Alice is very close to him, and is always looking for him; as the first memory she retained back was of her chasing him. She destroyed her memories once; and Jack recalled that both she, Gil, and Vincent were left with scars that would never heal. Gil- Gil and Jack had a strong relationship, and it is implied that they knew each other very well. Gil is the first person who found the piece of his soul within the warp in Sablier, in which Jack says that he is not Jack his master. Vincent- Jack and Vincent had a close relationship; Vincent called him master even though Jack told him that it was unnecessary, and cared very much for him and his brother, Gil, to the point where Alice became his hated enemy. It is believed Jack was attached to Vincent for being a Child of Misfortune like Lacie; and was more than likely against Gil becoming the head, in turn repeating what all the past Glens had done. Quotes *''"Be careful. You're being watched by the Will of Abyss."'' *''"Ah, it's you. Will you protect him for sure this time?" (to Gilbert about...?) *"Humans...are weak, aren't they? Me, and Glen, too." (to Oz) *"So, Glen, won't you lower that sword... before I kill your cute little servant?" (to Glen/Oswald) *"''I don't need friends or status anymore... because I only need you, Lacie!" ''(to and about Lacie) *"I want to see you, I want to see you! I want to see you again!! No matter... what is takes. (about Lacie) *"I sense that if I try to get too close...I'll lose her again".'' *"Whenever it snows... I am reminded of those days....the day that you found me....and the day that I finally found you...-and I lost you again, Lacie.'' and this time... Its for good''"' Gallery ''Main Article: Jack Vessalius/Gallery Chapter Appearances *Retrace IV: Rendevous *Retrace VIII: Whisperer *Retrace XVII: Odds and Ends *Retrace XVIII: Hollow eye socket *Retrace XIX: Detestably *Retrace XX: Who killed poor Alice? *Retrace XXVII: Get out of the pool *Retrace LXV: Collapse *Retrace LXVI: Jack *Retrace LXVII: Lacie *Retrace LXIX: Alice Trivia *Jack was initially thought to be a representation of Lewis Caroll himself. *Jack first appears to Oz behind a veiled archway, a reference to the little door behind a curtain in Carroll's novel. *Before meeting Jack, Alice was kept locked up in a tower and was never allowed out. Alice Liddell, the real Alice, sometimes had to be locked in her room so she didn't play in the Cathedral Garden, which was out of bounds. However, she was allowed to play in the little Deanery garden. *When Jack was younger, after Lacie cut his hair, he looked nearly identical to Oz. *In many of the omakes, he is often represented by oranges or mandarin oranges. He is shown to often carry them around or given by characters themselves. ( additional info.: oranges were once used as a symbol equivalent to the apple as the forbidden fruit) *Oz is rumored to be the reincarnation of Jack, though Oz directly denies it. *The clothes that Jack wore to the Barma event at the Baskerville mansion, when he first attempted to reunite with Lacie, were very similar to the type of clothing that Isla Yura wore commonly. The footwear as well. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Vessalius Family Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human